The program of taste is based on the study of the anatomical innervation of the tongue with specific concern for the innervation of taste buds. The recent observations that parasympathetic nurons are in a close relation to the circumvallatae papillae (where many taste buds are located) of many mammals are further pursued in an attempt to establish the importance of this sector of the nervous system in the function of the taste organ. The well established fact that neurns of the olfactory mucosae can be replaced is at present specifically invstigated in mammals in an attempt to establish the life span of these neurons. Further with the use of autoradiographic techniques we are trying to clarify the pattern of relations of these neurons in the central nervous system and the possibility that these patterns may be experimentally modified.